ninjawarzfandomcom-20200213-history
Belt Ranks
Ninja Warz uses a belt system to represent the level, health, and power of a ninja. There are currently 12 ranks, ranging from White to Black with Purple stripe. Belts Originally, seven colored belts (white, yellow, orange, green, blue, brown, and black) were used to mark a ninja's progress from level 1 to 35, with a new belt every 5 levels. On January 12, 2012, the level cap was increased to 60, and five more ranks were added to the game. For every 5 levels past black, Ninjas are given a colored stripe (orange, blue, red, green, purple, increasing with rank) added on to the end of their black belt. The black belt with purple stripes is the highest rank in the game, and is given after reaching level 56. Upon reaching level 60, your Ninja becomes a master, and cannot train any further. The train button is replaced with the words "Master Level." White New Ninjas will always start off with a white belt at level 1, and have the lowest stats. White Belt ninjas are promoted to Yellow Belt at Level 6. Training a White Belt ninja (one Level up) costs 1 Karma. * Level 1 (Base Level) * Level 2 * Level 3 * Level 4 * Level 5 Yellow Yellow Belt ninjas are promoted to Orange Belt at Level 11. Training a Yellow Belt ninja costs 2 Karma. * Level 6 (Total Karma Spent(TKS) to reach level 6: -0000 Karma) * Level 7 * Level 8 * Level 9 * Level 10 Orange Orange Belt ninjas are promoted to Green Belt at Level 16. Training an Orange Belt ninja costs 3 Karma. * (TKS: -100 Karma) * Level 12 * Level 13 * Level 14 * Level 15 Green Green Belt ninjas are promoted to Blue Belt at Level 21. Training a Green Belt ninja costs 4 Karma. * Level 16 (TKS: -0 KARMA) * Level 17 (TKS:-0 KARMA) * Level 18(TKS:-0 KARMA) * Level 19(TKS:-0 KARMA) * Level 20(TKS:-0 KARMA) Blue Blue Belt ninjas are promoted to Brown Belt at Level 26. Training a Blue Belt ninja costs 5 Karma. * Level 21 (TKS: -3 Karma) * Level 22 * Level 23 * Level 24 * Level 25 Brown Brown Belt ninjas are promoted to Black Belt at Level 31. Training a Brown Belt ninja costs 6 Karma. * Level 26 (TKS: 4 Karma) * Level 27 * Level 28 * Level 29 * Level 30 Black Black Belt ninjas earn their orange stripes at level 36. Training a Black Belt ninja costs 7 Karma. * Level 31 (TKS: 50 Karma) * Level 32 * Level 33 * Level 34 * Level 35 Black/Orange Black Belt with Orange stripes ninjas earn their blue stripes at level 41. Training a Black/Orange Belt ninja costs 8 Karma. * Level 36 (TKS: 600 Karma) * Level 37 * Level 38 * Level 39 * Level 40 Black/Blue Black Belt with Blue stripes ninjas earn their red stripes at level 46. Training a Black/Blue Belt ninja costs 9 Karma. * Level 41 (TKS: 7000 Karma) * Level 42 * Level 43 * Level 44 * Level 45 Black/Red Black Belt with Red stripes ninjas earn their green stripes at level 51. Training a Black/Red Belt ninja costs 10 Karma. * Level 46 (TKS: 80000 Karma) * Level 47 * Level 48 * Level 49 * Level 50 Black/Green Black Belt with Green stripes earn their purple stripes at level 56. Training a Black/Green Belt ninja costs 11 Karma. * Level 51 (TKS: 900000 Karma) * Level 52 * Level 53 * Level 54 * Level 55 Black/Purple A Black Belt with Purple stripes is the last rank achievable. A ninja with this rank can be trained up to level 60, after which he becomes a master, which is currently the highest level available in Ninja Warz. Training a Black/Purple Belt ninja costs 12 Karma. # Level 56 # Level 57 # Level 58 # Level 59 # Level 60 The total number of karma required to train a ninja to Level 60 is 379. If you dismiss a ninja at level 60, you will be refunded Karma (half of what was spent training him or her). Category:Ninjas Category:Belts Category:Master Tip Get Enlightened Clan You get extra legacy blade for 5$ And ninja warz 2 is out Category:Warz